Are You Going to San Fierro?
Are You Going to San Fierro? is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by aging hippie The Truth from his farm in Leafy Hollow, Flint County, San Andreas Mission After the completion of Farewell, My Love..., Catalina gives CJ a deed to the old Xoomer garage in Doherty, San Fierro. Then, The Truth calls, stating that the weed is finally ready, and asks Johnson to come see him. CJ walks in on the Truth doing a handstand. Not one minute later, a helicopter is heard outside. The Truth panics, divides two flamethrowers between himself and Carl, and the pair begin to torch the farm. When they finish, CJ approaches The Truth. He gives Carl a rocket launcher. Carl destroys the chopper with the rocket launcher, which the Truth had been saving to turn into a lamp. The two hop into The Truth's Mothership and head to the garage in Doherty, San Fierro. After getting there, the two realize it is run down, and which makes Carl a little disgusted. Script The Truth: Peace. I've got everything you need, lone traveler. It's in the Mothership back there. Carl Johnson: Thanks, man. Look, here go your paper. The Truth: Ah, the karmic circle closes. All is at it should be. Back to the egg. Oooommmmmm. Carl Johnson: Damn, man, there must be two tons of that stuff back there. The Truth: Threeeee. Ramayanaaaaa.... (Police helicopter sounds) The Truth: What the fuck's that noise? Carl Johnson: Hey, that sounds like a chopper. The Truth: Oh man, narcs! You fucking rat. Carl Johnson: Dude, don't put that on me! You're the one that deals with Tenpenny! What's all this? The Truth: Calm, brother; panic paves the way to bad karma. Carl Johnson: Man... The Truth: We gotta torch those field. I only hope Gaia can forgive us! (While burning the weed field) The Truth: Assholes! Right-wing assholes! Carl Johnson: I don't, I don't feel too good... The Truth: It's a crying shame, ain't it. Carl Johnson: No I mean I think I'm gonna black out! The Truth: Fight the ocean and you will drown, brother! Carl, man, we'll take the mothership and get our shit out of here! Carl Johnson: Go get her fired up! I'll finish burnin', and I'll follow you! (After destroying the field, Carl talks to the Truth) Carl Johnson: We got a chopper on our tail, we'll never shake 'em now. The Truth: Hold on, I got a little something back here I was saving for a rainy day. Carl Johnson: Holy motherfucker! Where'd you get that? The Truth: Found it in a bail of Thai Sticks. Shame really, I was going to make it into a lamp. (While on the way to the garage) Carl Johnson: What you pull over for? The Truth: You better drive. I have driven in 15 years. Carl Johnson: You was doin' alright. The Truth: Yeah, then the fear hit me. Now I'm rolling a number to calm the waves! Carl Johnson: Shit, I better call Cesar! (dials phone) Hey Cesar, no time to talk, man! I'm on my way to San Fierro, OK, I'll meet you and Kendl at that garage. I won at that races! Holla at y'all later! The Truth: Hey, you want a hit on this? A little Temple Charas in a cocktail with some Nepalese munga munga. Carl Johnson: Put that thing out, man, I can't see. The Truth: Hey, mellow out, brother. It's good shit. Carl Johnson: Put it out, motherfucker, I'm warning you! The Truth: Wooah, chill the fuck out! Firstly, you are a real buzz killer, amigo. And secondly, I never made love to my mother. She wouldn't. And thirdly, we're in this together, so be cool. Carl Johnson: Sorry, man, I just don't drive when I'm faded. Hey, this thing go any faster? The Truth: Man, we got 3 tons of grass on board, the engine block is held together with a macramé hammock, and it's running on 15-year-old cooking oil. Carl Johnson: Shit. Can you shoot? The Truth: Shoot? I'm a hippy! The only thing I've shot is acid. I heard about this dude who snorted it once. Thought his nose what a kangaroo and the moon was a dog. Whooo! There she is, brother; San Fierro: the City of Psychedelic Wonders! Carl Johnson: Man, I can't believe I haven't been here before. The Truth: There ain't a better place to escape the man, man. Carl Johnson: OK, Mr. San Fierro, where the spot at? The Truth: It's in Doherty on the East side of Fierro, between Garcia and Easter Basin. Carl Johnson: Jesus, we're screwed, when'd you get this? The Truth: 1967. Carl Johnson: How'd you get around if you don't drive? The Truth: I have an astral goat called 'Herbie'. She's faster than most, but gettin' old... (They arrive at the garage) The Truth: This is the place. Whoa, Jesus dude, looks like you've been fed a bummer. Reward The reward for this mission is increased respect. The mission Wear Flowers in Your Hair is unlocked, and so is the ability to purchase safehouses in San Fierro. Trivia *This mission tends to crash after the cutscene beginning the mission, on the PC version of the game. It usually only happens if run on the operating system, Windows Vista, for an unknown reason. That's probably why the game requirements say Windows 2000 or XP only. See also *Mission walkthrough External links *Are You Going to San Fierro? mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *Are You Going to San Fierro? mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version es:Are you going to San Fierro? Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas